


Rational

by Necahuala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necahuala/pseuds/Necahuala
Summary: One-shot of an Alpha Hermione
Kudos: 10





	Rational

Hermione knew that Lavender was going into heat. Her scent practically soaked through Hermione’s canopy, despite her bed being more than six feet away. And even without the scent, Lavender’s oh-so-carelessly placed books like “A Witch’s First Heat” where Hermione could clearly see them, and her impossibly loud whispered conversations with Parvati about how happy she was to finally blossom would have given her away. What Hermione didn’t know, was why Ron kept shooting her smirks that ranged from pitying to patronizing, all with an undertone of smug.

Those looks, coupled with his refusal to apologize or even talk to Harry made Hermione’s bad week turn even worse. Hermione was not known for her subtlety—while some people could skillfully dance around a point and still get their meaning across, she much preferred full frontal honesty and had no fear of confrontation; however, in between researching dragons for Harry, creating a comprehensive plan for house elf liberation, and avoiding the squealing fans that followed Viktor Krum into the library, Hermione had simply not had time to talk to Ron.

Luckily, as it was the night before the first challenge, Harry had gone to bed early. That left Hermione the perfect opportunity to finally confront Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room. Especially as he was giving her another. Look. Fed up, Hermione stormed over to where was sitting, interrupting his and Dean’s chess game. Lavender, who was sitting besides Ron on the maroon and gold couch shot Hermione an uncertain smirk. Hermione glanced at Lavender with a bit of concern for her uncharacteristic unsureness, before turning the full force of her glare to Ron, whose cloyingly sympathetic expression had reached full smugness.

“What, Ron?” Hermione exclaimed “What is it you so very dearly want to tell me!”

Ron had the nerve to look puzzled

“Er, I don’t know ‘mione? What d’you mean?”

Hermione threw her hands up.

“You’ve been staring at me all day!” she said exasperatedly. “Just spit it out!”

“Oh!” he chuckled, shaking his head “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t feeling left out.”

Ron reached out to drape an arm around Lavender’s shoulder,

“I know it must be hard to see alphas like me lavishing attention onto Lav, but you know it will happen to you also! Once your heat comes, I’ll take care of you, also.”

He leaned towards Hermione, moving the arm that had previously been around Lavender to pat at Hermione’s hand, ignoring Lavender’s offended moue.

“You’ve simply got to take care of yourself in the meantime though, Hermy. You look like you have been running yourself ragged. Typical of Harry. He’s such a bad alpha, he can’t even take one omega!”

Hermione was left stupefied. She was sure she looked like an idiot, standing there blinking with her mouth open in shock. The witch just didn’t understand how it was possible that someone could commit so many faux pas in a conversation so casually, with absolutely no self-awareness.

“You’re a bloody moron,” she exhaled.

“What?” Ron furrowed his brow.

“I said, You’re a bloody moron, Ronald Weasley!” Hermione threw her hands up, looking to the ceiling for some god-granted patience.

“’Mione,” he whined, “Why would you say that?”

“Where should I even start, Ronald? How about here—you don’t even know if you’re an alpha! Or that Harry is! The wizarding world is so behind that it doesn’t even do testing before presentation. You could beta, or even an omega.”

Ron scoffed, “Be serious, Hermione. I don’t know how they do it in the _muggle_ world, I must clearly be an alpha. And the boy ”

“If that were true, you would be more attuned to the fact that there was an omega in distress right next to you, you idiot,” Hermione responded, gesturing to the empty space that Lavender had vacated, in favor of fleeing to the comfort of her dormitory.

“And I’m not jealous of your affections! Nobody wants to be smothered. It’s simply that you should be supporting Harry. I’m sure you remember him, he’s your best friend, whose been entered into an incredibly dangerous competition against his will and is being forced to compete again other much more advanced students? Ring any bells?”

Ron looked bewildered for a second, looking around for help. Exasperated, Hermione turned her back on him, and began walking to her dorm. Lavender’s distress was still cloying up the air and despite her mild disdain for the blonde, Hermione felt the tug to soothe the girl. Before she got to far, however, she felt the characteristic jolt of spellfire hit her back. As if a ribbon had been cut, Hermione’s control over her instincts snapped, and she lunged back at Ron. In an instant, she had him pinned on the floor, with her wand jabbing the soft of his chin.

“What did you do?” she snarled, ignoring the commotion of the other students. The events of the season had finally caught up to her, and in the stress of protecting Harry and Lavender, Hermione’s aggression was unchecked by her usually cool mind.

Ron, of course didn’t help.

“Calm down, Hermy!” he gestured as wildly as he could, while being restrained. “It’s just a spell my mum taught me for omegas. I could tell you were going a bit feral, and just wanted you to calm down. Good omegas aren’t supposed to be so brash!”

Relief flooded Hermione’s senses, and rose gracefully off of Ron as Professor McGonagall entered, summoned by the other students in the common room. Ron also began to sit up, less than gracefully. Before the Professor could reach them, he exclaimed in relief, “I’m so glad it worked, Hermy luv. I was getting a bit worried for a second there. I forgive you, of course. I’m sure we can find some sort of agreement of what you can do for me in recompense. Now, be a good omega and help me up, yeah?”

The cool relief that had previously flooded Hermione’s system evaporated yet again in the face of her rage.

“I am not an omega you idiot!” she yelled in frustration. “I was tested, as all rational muggle children are, and I can assure you than I’m an alpha!”

With a strong jab, she hexed Ronald.

“Volatilis Lutum!”


End file.
